dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:PokeFanatic
SI PERO NO Osea si pero todavia no tengo medalla ni nada!!!! Mira si tienes shinys agregame a msn xfaa!!! cokelazov78@hotmail.com The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold? 20:59 26 abr 2010 (UTC) No puedo Mi ds esta rota pero cuando me la arreglen te hecho el combate ¿O.K.?[[Usuario:Carlos96 |'CX']] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |'¿Que quieres?']] [[User blog:Carlos96|'Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas']] 13:02 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Consejos de edición No pongas si no es necesario. Además, añade la categoría del tipo que le corresponde. Y para las correspondencias con MT, podrías usar que para algo la he creado ¬.¬´ De todas formas, agradecemos tu colaboración ;) Saludos [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 13:26 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Klaro... Me enkantaría aceptar tu reto, pero... komo sabes ke soy de México??, no me aluerdo haberlo anunciado en una pagina, salvo las paginas de discuciones, en fin. Acepto tu reto, pero me gustaría saber ke komo me estas retando, por mi medalla o por una batalla de entrenamiento simple, si es por la medalla deberas leer primero las reglas de mi gym, como ahi se explica los retadores deberán de vencer a unos de mis asistentes, luego el me dira si eres digno de una batalla konmigo o no. Saludos y suerte en tu vida ;D. Atte:--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 02:06 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Vale Ya hay un personaje rayquaza pero lo cambiare. Acepto Acepto tu batalla, pero sólo puedo luchar los viernes, sábados y domingo. Dime de qué país eres (por la diferencia horaria) para que podamos acordar la fecha y la hora del encuentro. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 14:15 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Entonces tendrá que ser el sábado o el domingo, porque yo soy de España, y la hora no coincide. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 14:26 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Spam He trasladado la plantilla que creaste con tu firma, a Usuario:PokeFanatic/Firma. Si no, dejas rastro cada vez que firmas, y es spam. [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShiny']]~Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny~User blog:Pokemon shiny 14:37 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Se me olvidaba. En la sección de "Preferencias" has de poner para que funcione, quita los paréntesis. --[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShiny']]~Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny~User blog:Pokemon shiny 14:39 29 abr 2010 (UTC) RE Pues mira, es buena idea, hazlo si quieres.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 18:32 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Totodile Aceptada la oferta. Solo una pregunta: ¿deseas que tu todolie evolucione a Feraligart??. Con respecto a tu fc. ya te agregue, el mio es ZENNY 3223 4679 5611. Se te garantiza gran cuidado y entrenamiento de tu pokemon!!!. Espero tu respuesta!!! Atte:--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 00:11 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Voy en camino Ya me estoy conektando. Haz contratado el servicio real haci ke se te obsequiara un pokemon shiny, en este kaso Murkrow. Te garantizo ke tu totodile alkanzara Max stats en su estadistica favorable!! Gracias por comprar en Pueblo Bosque Dorado. RE No me refiero a eso, es que parece que pones frases mías.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 13:26 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Aprendiz Lamentablemente no puedo tener aprendices en el centro de entrenamiento, pero todavia me queda un espacio disponible en mis aprencices de gimnasio, si gustas tenerlo solo dimelo. Kon respecto a mi Empoleon, graxias por el cumplido, fue un gran y exitoso entrenamiento kon el, te garantizo ke tu Feraligart estara algo similar, aunke el entrenamiento no haya empezado (ya que okupo ke la amistad este al maximo para empezar el entrenamiento) tu pokemon no tardara mucho en serte entregado. Saludos y hasta pronto. Atte:--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 18:34 30 abr 2010 (UTC) aah!!, ok ya entendi, bno, estabien, pero solo a ti ok??, no te lo puedo decir aki, dime tu msn para enviarte un mensaje kon los pasos a seguir... ok?? saludos!!. De acuerdo, el mio es zenny_4ever@hotmail.com. No pienses ke te lo dare enseguida, tengo ke analizar bien los pasos, ademas ke en unos 5 min. me tengo ke ir a un paseo familiar por el dia de los niños, no soy un niño (soy adolecente) pero mi hermanita si lo es y solo por ella haremos todo un show para festejar, komo los Sabados no estoy disponible, pese ke los Sabados estoy super okupado, posiblemente te llegue mañana (Sabado) pero hasta el anocheser, o si no el Domingo ya estara 100% seguro. Saludos y suerte.--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:41 30 abr 2010 (UTC) La vida según Pichu En cuanto a lo de la vida según Pichu, la idea que me propusiste, prefiero hacerlo yo.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 19:46 30 abr 2010 (UTC) amigo te gustaria una batalla amistosa? como entrenamiento saludos Blastoise97 03:07 2 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97 justo ahora tenes tiempo? ok ahi te registro yo soy P4TiTuS clave 3438-5672-9405 que clase de pelea queres? yo decia doble nivel 100 pero no se tu dice: lucas wants to join you gran duelo saludos Blastoise97 03:39 2 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97 Batalla Puedo luchar el viernes, sábado o domingo que viene. Oye Vi tu pregunta en mi Dialganovela. Lo primero: la razón por la que le puse ese nombre, se revelará proximamente: Segundo: los Action Replay y los trucos sólo fueron para darle un pequeño toque de gracia Saludos: El Ciber 02:27 6 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Deberías poner ésto en tu usuario: Tu tranquilo, no me lo tomé como crítica El Ciber 02:37 6 may 2010 (UTC) OK OK.Solo fue una pregunta,espero no lo tomaras como crítica.5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 02:32 6 may 2010 (UTC) FORO Por favor, participa por el bien de la comunidad. Gracias ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 22:03 12 may 2010 (UTC) Tu Totodile Perdona ke no me pueda estar cominicando kontigo estos ultimos dias, e estado bastante okupado en kuanto a compromicios, de suerte puedo estar en mi Ds por 1 hora kada dia entre semana, apenas hoy me dedike muy bien a entrenarlo y falta muy poko para ke este listo... no puedo darte mas detalles del entrenamiento y sus resultados, te dejo mi msn para konectarnos y platikar de sus defectos y efectos de tu futuro Feraligatr...zenny_4ever@hotmail.com Saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 00:07 16 may 2010 (UTC). Pd: Sigo trabajando tambien en la guia de como entrenar a tus pokes bien, cuando este listo te la envio, obvio siertas cosas son okultas y secretas de mi, pero lo escencial si esta escrito. Servicio completo Tu Feraligatr a concluido su entrenamiento, cabe destacar ke tiene un movimiento (Crunch) ke puede ser sustituido por Earthquack, pero komo cuesta una buena catidad de Puntos de Batalla no lo logre comprar, perdona por eso, si tu lo posees o mas tarde puedes comprarlo seria super genial para el move set de tu Feraligatr. Saludos y en espera de tu respuesta. Atte:--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:10 17 may 2010 (UTC) Cuando quieras Cuando quieras te hecho el combate link=Usuario:Carlos96link=Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad'']] 14:31 27 may 2010 (UTC)